iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Syf Wynch
Biography Born the youngest child of Lord Roryn Wynch and Lady Alannys Greyjoy, being born with a head of dark blonde hair and pale grey eyes. Only the pair's second girl, she was the center of attention in Iron Holt but given that the nearest children in age were her brothers, she took them both on as role models. This did, however, mean that from an early age she would shout commands and expect a reaction from those who heard them, yet her authoritative nature was often made fun of. At age 3, Syf's father passed as a result of some sort of illness that she was not privy to know about, given her age. It was explained to her that Roryn had gone to sail the Sunset Sea and after asking to follow him there, she slowly began to understand that her father would not be returning. And yet she would not relent. She'd wake every morning demanding an explanation and scream at various servants and ever her brothers and mother for a reason. It was to no effect as the story of Lord Roryn going to reave the Sunset Sea would remain the one told to young Syf for several years by which time she did not bother asking for an explanation. The beginning of Durran's Defiance made no impact on the 6-year-old Syf, who only became aware of a war occurring between the Greenlanders when Sigrin broke a training dummy with Syf nearby, and several splinters getting stuck in her hair. She coaxed out an answer from her brother who explained that the King and some lords were fighting other lords who had gotten angry over the King executing a man who slept with the Queen. Of course, this explanation was not enough for Syf who made it her job from sunrise to sunset to find out the cause of the war. She would again fail to get an answer she was happy with but her mother did recognize her abilities as a leader when organizing the children of the servants to try and get their parents to tell them something and make a story of the different accounts. She had to settle for a war over a murder, only deciding to cease her search to preoccupy herself with something else, being taught that which her brother and now liege Yggon did not want to by Maester Alyn. From age of six to twelve, Syf learned all about the different houses; their histories, their power, their sigils, their people; simple arithmetic all the way to more complex things involving figures and ledgers; how to turn the hearts of men during peace and during war; and how to make it so that while her brother's raided, her mother would only look to Syf for advice on ruling. Of course, this also failed as her brother's castellan saw it upon himself to make sure that Syf knew her place, either as a soldier in her brother's forces or a woman. After the age of twelve studies with Maester Alyn began to bore Syf, who began to look to the things that she was naturally good at, turning hearts and blades in the direction she wanted. She pleaded with her brother to grant her a warship with which she could try to earn herself a name only to be stopped by Lorren Blackspyke. He admitted that her skill with command was better than any her knew in Iron Holt, but he insisted that her womanhood made her unsuitable to lead a crew. The outcome was simple, Yggon insisted that since neither of the two could prove the other wrong through argumentation, as Syf began to shout louder than the man almost twice her age who himself was making the ears of Yggon hurt, he kicked them both out of Iron Holt and told them to finger dance to determine who was in the right. Syf was determined to be the winner when Lorren's scalp was bleeding in three lines and seeing out of his eyes over the cascade of blood was no longer an option. She asked to name her warship Lorren's Regret but was denied by Yggon who told her to be humble in victory, something that Syf was never and is still not very keen on. And so she left Iron Holt aboard the Maiden's Fury which departed for only one destination: the Xu-Jun Province of Yi Ti. The goal there was just one, gain an edge over Lorren through the wisdom of the Far Far East. Her journey proved to be very bleak in weapons to use against Lorren, instead, Syf returned in the garb of YiTi and Qarth, insisting that her entire wardrobe was to be made of said clothing and that she would never wear another piece of cloth from anywhere else of her own free will. This was something that she was able to hold to very strongly as even on her journey two Wynch longships had joined her to watch Syf in action while leading raids along the coast between Qarth and Slaver's Bay. Syf returned to Iron Holt dressed in full YiTish garb with the two longships who joined on her journey and proceeded to parade herself in from of Lorren daily. After Hrothgar announced to Iron Holt that Sigrin's reign came to an end, Syf made his funeral a speedy, albeit grand affair. Timeline * 264 AC: Syf is born. * 270 AC: Syf beings to be taught by Maester Alyn. * 276 AC: Syf stops her training with Maester Alyn. * 277 AC: Syf leaves for her journey. * 278 AC: Syf returns from her travels. * 281 AC: Syf becomes the Lady of Iron Holt. Family * Roryn Wynch, father (b. 240 d. 268) * Alannys Greyjoy, mother (b.240) ** Gwin Wynch, sister (b. 255, d. 263) ** Sigfryd Wynch, brother (b.257, d. 259) ** Yggon Wynch, brother (b. 257, d. 281) ** Sigrin Wynch, brother (b. 259, d. 281) ** Syf Wynch ** Balon Pyke, half-brother (b. 256) Household * Captain of the Guard in Iron Holt: Lorren Blackspyke (b. 252) * Maester: Alyn (b. 249) * Castallan: Balon Pyke * Drowned Priest: Hrothgar One-Eyed (b. 228) * Lieutenants: ** Eryk Half-shield, Captain of the Iron Maiden (b. 258) ** Theron Pyke, Captain of the Bloodied Hag (b. 257) ** Hilmar Greenwelp, Captain of the Green Revenge (b. 260 d. 281) Category:Ironborn Category:Westerosi Category:House Greyjoy